The New Life with Lies
by BrightNight 42
Summary: There has been a secret Within the royal family for many years and only two know it
1. Prelude

The New Life with Lies

By: BrightNight 42

Edited By: ultra1437

802, Celestial Year

… "We have to deal with her," the mare stated. "She will ruin our _Family_ and the _Kingdom_ if she is not stopped she will hurt us or somepony else ever if she is our _Daughter_."

"I know if she is not stopped, she will do horrible things," the other mare stated. "But what will we do if she comes back, and it turns out she hates us, for what we did to her?"

"She won't. We will lock away her memories of all three of us together in her mind, so they can't be corrupted," she answered back. "And will be replaced with memories of you and your sister before you met me, and we will make it so that you and I are the only ponies that can unlock them."

"You're right. I will go get the spell and items ready to seal her away." Before they left, they shared one final kiss, with the parting words, "_I love you_."

1805, Celestial Year

(Canterlot Castle after Princess Twilight Sparkle's Coronation, in Princess Celestia's Private chambers)

"How are you feeling now, Twilight?" Celestia asked, as she turned to the newly-crowned _princess_ Twilight. "Is there anything you to talk about now that you are a princess?"

"No Celestia, I have nothing to talk about, about being Princess..." Twilight replied, her tone somber. "But I _do_ want to talk about _her_."

"Oh, I thought you wanted to talk about something else," stated the elder Princess with a sadden voice. "Ok, let's talk about her."

"Well, now that I am immortal and I don't need your spell to keep me alive... how about we reveal who she is, and reveal to other ponies that we are her parents? Do we really have keep this secret from all of them, even from my friends? At least they can know that we are together and that we're _married_." Twilight said

"I know, we have spent 1223 years with this secret, and we will tell your friends. But before we tell her _or_ your friends, we have to find a way to tell them without them freaking out. As well as we have to figure out which one of us will unlock her memories. I think it should be you, since I was the one to seal them away, don't you think?" asked Celestia, her tone

"Yeah, you're right. We can go back to the party then, and after that we can get her and give her memories back." reasoned Twilight amicably. "I just hope she won't be mad."

"She won't, love, but she will remember the last three years that have already happened." Celestia cooed to her love before asking, "You want to go now, or wait a few minutes before we go back to the party?"

"Let's wait, I want to stay with you for a few minutes. I have not been with you for a few months, love, so let's stay then." Twilight answered and they stayed, basking in each other's presence for a while.

A few hours after the party

(In the Throne room)

Twilight, Celestia and Luna were all sitting around a table. Twilight and Celestia were sitting next to each other, with Luna was looking at the two with an odd look on her face. "So why am I here, and why are we by ourselves?" Luna asked, her voice taking on a questioning tone.

"We are here to tell you some things and cast a few spells," Celestia cryptically replied. "But first, to answer part of your question, we are here by ourselves because this is a secret that Twilight and I _don't_ want out to the public right now, not even Discord can know. That is why Twilight and I have both put up a very powerful privacy spell up."

"What could possibly be so secret that you both have to put up a privacy spell?" Luna asked, skeptical of the possibility of a secret requiring so much protection.

"Because only three ponies have ever known of this, and we are all present-" Luna made a motion to interrupt Celestia's explanation, but Celestia continued unabated. "But your memory of this secret was locked away, deep in your mind, and as soon as Twilight is done getting the spell ready, we will unlock the memory." Celestia explained, her eyes betraying her excitement.

"Celestia?" Twilight asked a few seconds after she was done. "I think you can tell her about the other secret before I'm done with this spell, and lead to the part right before in done preparing for it can you do that please?"

"Ok, I can tell her that secret, _love_." stated Celestia, as she wryly smirked at Twilight.

Luna's face quickly took on a shocked expression. "HANG ON, DID YOU JUST CALL HER LOVE?" Luna shouted the question, but strayed from using the Royal Canterlot Voice.

"Yes I did, she is my _WIFE_ and –"Celestia's explanation was lost, as Luna proceeded to yell again.

"DID YOU JUST SAY _**WIFE**_ I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE CRAZY TIA, BUT NOT THAT CRAZY TO MARRY YOUR STUDENT BEHIND EVERYONE'S BACKS, AND EVEN YOUR OWN SISTER–" Luna yelled at the two, only to be cut off by Celestia's magic covering her mouth.

"You, for one, will not speak to me _or your_ _Mother_ like that again. Ok, raise your hoof if you agree to what I have just said, and then I will release my magic and there _will not_ be any more yelling. We will talk in our inside voices, ok?" Celestia scolded Luna in a motherly tone, to get a hoof raise from Luna and a kiss from Twilight for containing her daughter's outburst.

Just as Celestia's magic was gone, Luna yelled yet again at both ponies, "_**Mother**__**–**_" was all Luna got out of her mouth before Celestia's magic was over her mouth again. Twilight chuckled a bit.

"Yes, mother. _She_ is the one who gave birth to you, and took care of you, while I was away running a kingdom." Celestia explained, her tone fading from scolding to lecturing. "Now, do you remember our agreement about not yelling, or do I have to explain it to you again?" Luna shook her head, but her eyes betraying her shock at the news.

Luna noticed the glow around her muzzle fade, but Celestia's horn still glowed, waiting for anther outburst. It never came, as Luna just asked her question very quietly, "What do you mean by _mother_, dear sister?"

"For one, thank you for not screaming. Second, she is your mom... and I am not your sister. I'm your other mother." Celestia stated rather bluntly, but in a motherly tone.

"Wait, I'm not your sister? But I have memories of us playing together as fillies." Luna replied quickly

"That is why we are here, to unlock the memories that your mother and I locked away from you, when you became Nightmare Moon, so she did not mess with them. Then, I gave you my sister's memories to replace them. That made so you do something you may regret." Celestia answered Luna's question. She then turned to her wife, "Your mother should be done with the memory spell now."

"So... do you, Princess Luna, heir to the Equestrian Throne, daughter of Celestia and Twilight Sparkle, want your memories back?" asked Celestia, her voice taking on a formal tone.

"Yes, I would I like to know if this is true or not, but what will happen to my memories of the last three years, and the ones of being your sister?" Luna both answers Celestia's question and asked her own.

Celestia looked thoughtful for a moment, then answered Luna's question. "The memories of being my sister will disappear, but you will remember the last three years. You will regain the memories of your life before your banishment. As you get your memories back, your mother will also take back the throne from you, and you will be back in your place, but you will retain the power to move the moon. She will take her seat next to me as a princess, and my wife. We will announce your stepping down from the throne, and giving it to your mother later, when you are ready, but for now let's finish the spell." explained Celestia, anticipating each possible question as it comes. "My love, will you give our daughter her memories back please?" Celestia asked as she turned to Twilight.

"Of course. I would love to have my daughter back," Twilight replied. As she did that, she touched her horn with Luna's, and a jolt of energy pushed into Luna's body. As the magically-sealed box in Luna's head opened, it released her memories to her, and all of the other memories of being Celestia's sister left her. She then promptly passed out, as it was too much to handle.

_**To be continued.**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Memories Back To Life

The New Life with Lies

By: BrightNight 42

Edited By: ultra1437

Chapter 1: Memories Back to Life

10 hours after Princess Luna Passed out, in Princess Luna's chambers

Ten hours had passed since Twilight has unlocked her daughter's memories and had passed out. Now Luna is lying in her bed, still unconscious, and Twilight just came in to the room to check on her. Twilight had a warm smile on her face just from seeing her daughter back and being able to live with her family again. As Twilight walks over to Luna's bed, to see how Luna is faring, she sees a smile on Luna's face and Twilight's face lights up in a smile to match, just glad to have her back. She kisses Luna on the forehead and walked out of the room.

Celestia was waiting in her chambers for her wife to check on their daughter's status. In that time, she had many thoughts in her head like, '_What if she stays unconscious?_[/i]' and '[i]_What if her memories don't come back, and she doesn't remember us?_'

As they came to her mind, she heard the door to her chambers opening, and two ponies talking. One voice she had known, as her wife's voice, but she could not hear what they we saying. At that point, she got off the bed and walked over to the stairs to listen what they were saying. "Ok, when Princess Luna wakes up, come get me and Princess Celestia. And no one else, you got that?" Twilight's voice was full of authority. "And don't come upstairs to get us, just yell for us. When we start coming down, you are dismissed. And, I will be with the Princess all night for her to answer questions about what I'm going to be doing, now that I am the newest princess. So please don't bother us unless Princess Luna wakes."

"Yes Ma'am." With his orders given, the royal guard left and went to his post outside the chambers.

Celestia then heard hoofsteps coming to the stairs, and now she was panicking, trying to decide whether should she wait for her wife at the door or go to the bed and wait for her. Finally, she chose the latter and lunged for the bed, landing flat on it. Twilight was walking over to the stairs, when she saw the upper floor shake. She knew Celestia was watching her when she talked to the guard, she just didn't called Celestia out on it. But jumping onto the bed to cover up her tracks, Twilight thought that was just sad.

Now, Twilight was all the way upstairs staring at Celestia with a face that yelled, 'I know what you did.' There were a couple of minutes of silence, until Celestia broke it, "So how is she? Is she going to be all right? Please tell me, love, tell me..."

Twilight was trying to answer her questions, but Celestia would not give her a minute to speak to her, so she did to her what she did to their Daughter. Twilight flared her horn and sealed her love's mouth and she spoke, "She is fine, just passed out, but the memories flooding in and out of her head. Just give her time and –" and with that, a guard yelled at them, letting them know that Luna has awoken.

"She won't speak to anyone but you two," was the guard's final statement as he left. Both Twilight and Celestia were just so happy that their daughter has awoken that they both teleported to her room to see her.

When Luna had awoken, she called the guard in to her room to ask why she had a pain in her head. As soon as the guard told her what had happened, she froze as all of the memories come flooding back. Finally, she ordered the guard to leave and to go get her so-called 'sister,' to the other ponies, and Twilight Sparkle.

As soon as the guard left, there was a bright flash. Celestia and Twilight were there, jumping for their daughter and they clung to Luna with all of their power. Luna smiled at their affection and she was the first to speak. "I see you two missed me."

Twilight then replied with a nod of her head and much excitement in her voice, "Of course we missed you, our little filly! All the years of keeping that secret, and we can finally reveal to everypony that you are our child."

No less joyously, Celestia added, "I'm so glad to see that you are ok! I was so worried that I lost you again, but you're back and we can be a family again."

The three just sat there silently for a while in each other's embrace, until Luna broke the comfortable silence in the room. "But all I remember that you two are my parents. And I only remember [i]_that_[/i] because the memory from a few hours ago is clashing with the memories of us, when I used to call you my parents."

It's all right honey, you don't have to remember all of them, just as long as you know who we are. We are happy and your memories will come back on their own time." Twilight replied with a very motherly tone.

"And, we will help you along the way to get everything that you have lost in that head of yours" Celestia added, nodding her head for good measure.

Luna gave the two an even bigger hug and she whispered, "I love you." Both Twilight and Celestia were touched by Luna's sentiments, and the two gave her a kiss on the fore head and told that they loved her too.

3 Hours later, in Celestia's personal dining hall.

Celestia and Twilight are sitting next to each other and Luna was sitting across from them when Luna spoke up, "Mom, Mommy? I have a question."

"What is it?" they both replied at the same time.

"When will it be announced that I am stepping down from the throne, and Mommy will take my place?" Luna asked, crestfallen and looking down to the ground.

"Well you can stay on the throne for a few months, but eventually, you have to give it to your mother, so she can take her place beside me." Celestia answered her question with an odd look on her face. She then found herself wondering why her daughter was looking down all sadden.

Twilight spoke before Celestia could, and asked, "Why does my little girl look so sad?"

"I look so sad because I know that I will have to give you the power over the moon." Luna replied, noticing that her mother was sitting next to her now.

Twilight then spoke up, cooing to Luna with conviction, "I am not taking your power over the moon, or the stars. That is your power, [i]_and your power, alone_[/i]. Mine is the power over of friendship, and the magic that surrounds it." Twilight then put a hoof on her daughter's shoulder reassuringly. Luna seemed to accept that and cheered up somewhat.

"And soon as we finish dinner, how about we go stargazing?" suggested Celestia, trying to cheer up her daughter.

"I would love that," Luna answered meekly. "And you know I love stargazing as much as I love you two."

"Yeah we know, and we love you too." Both Celestia and Twilight answered, drawing Luna into a hug again. The rest of the night was peaceful, a perfect night of stargazing.


	3. Chapter 2 - Secrets Revealed

The New Life with Lies

By: BrightNight 42

Edited By: ultra1437

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

(Princess Celestia's secret gardens)

It was late at night, and Celestia had passed out on top of Twilight. Luna just didn't care what her parents did, all she cared about is her beautiful night, and it did not surprise her that one of her mothers did know where most stars are like her. She was also happy that she had her parents back, but some questions were still bothering her and she had to ask someone. She shifted to turn and face Twilight.

"Mommy?" Luna asked, loud enough that Twilight could hear, but it would not wake Celestia.

"Yes sweetheart?" answered Twilight softly, not trying to wake her wife. Luna was silent for a few moments.

Twilight took Luna's hesitation for something being wrong and spoke. "Luna, what's wrong? " Twilight broke the silence, trying to get her daughter to speak.

Luna finally spoke up, "What will happen when we tell Equestria about this _secret_ that you and mom have been hiding?"

Twilight was trapped. She had real no answer for that _question_, so she answered the best she could. "Well, I don't know. Only your mother would know that and she's kind asleep right now. Last time we talked about this... I think what we had planned is that we tell my friends. Then we tell your cousin, with the rest of Equestria. I know that Celestia has to cast her spell on Cadence, so she has her memory of you back. She was the one that watched you back then when I was not able to, and she has another secret that we have be hiding from her, you and the rest of Equestria, but right now let's get your mother to bed and then you, ok?" Twilight then shifted a bit to get out from under Celestia.

"Ok. And I decided when to give you the throne, would you like to know?" Luna asked quietly, still not trying to disturb Celestia's sleep.

"Yes I would." Twilight replied, her voice betraying her surprise.

"Well, I would like to get you on _your_ throne as soon as Equestria has accepted that both you and Celestia are my mothers. And also that Blueblood is dealt with, because you know him and what he will do when he finds out." Luna snorted in anger after she spoke.

"Yes, I know..." Twilight trailed off with a saddened tone of voice. Now lifting her wife in the in the air, and off of herself, Twilight continued, "I can see it now, he is going to rant that I am brainwashing you two into thinking that you are my family, and that I am trying to take the throne from him so that he can't come to power if something happens to Celestia. He will completely forget about you, and then after some time he will accept me if he ever does." Twilight was even more downtrodden about what her nephew would do so he would not lose power, and she also know her wife would not tolerate him bad mouthing her wife or their daughter for an instant.

_'Hopefully, he does not bad mouth me... because if he did, he would have to deal with two angry alicorn parents protecting their child.'_ Luna thought, knowing what her mother meant by what she just said.

"Well come on, let's get your mother to bed now. As soon as we are done putting her to bed we can spend time together trying to get your memories back, ok?" Twilight suggested as she looked over to Luna, trying to get her daughter to smile.

"Yeah, I would love that!" Luna's reply came with a smile forming on her face. "I have not spent that much time with you alone since last Nightmare Night, and that was when I thought you we just a normal pony, not my mother."

The rest of the night was spent with just a mother and her daughter.

(The next morning)

Princess Celestia was sitting on the throne, listening to her nephew, Blueblood, rant that Twilight should not be crowned and that she should be just left on the curb, like forgotten rag. Then the throne room doors opened and Celestia's face lit up in a smile. In response, Blueblood turns around to see Twilight standing there. Blueblood's rant died in his throat.

Seconds later, Luna walked in. Then Celestia smiled, just happy to see her daughter. Twilight walks up to Celestia and whispers into her ear, "We need to talk. _Alone_."When she heard 'alone' Celestia's face drooped a bit and just looked at Luna.

"Court is now in recess for a few hours," is all Celestia stated before pushing almost everypony out of the throne room and writing a note, so the guards know where to find them. Finally, she teleported her family to her private chambers, once there, she finally spoke up, asking, "What did she do?" Celestia then shot a disappointed look at Luna.

"She did nothing wrong, all she has done is help me!" Twilight replied seriously, knowing why her wife just asked the question.

Celestia looked confused for a moment before she asked another question. "What do you mean, '_she helped you?_'" Celestia's voice still had some anger, but it had diminished somewhat.

"I mean, she helped by letting me know that she will be giving me the throne as soon as Spike gives the message to my friends that they are needed here for a very important announcement from us. They were also told not to speak of this announcement to anypony, except to tell their families that they are needed in Canterlot. After a few hours, you will be giving an announcement to all of Equestria that will reveal who Luna really is, and about her stepping down from the throne, giving it to me." She answered her wife's question with more than a little happiness in her voice, knowing she and her daughter came up with the idea.

"But there is one thing you have to do before the throne is given to me. You have to deal with Blueblood and his followers. You know they will try to make it seem like a lie." Twilight somberly added, her tone losing some happiness in her voice.

Celestia cursed that Twilight said that name. She was already mad enough at him for bad-mouthing her, but now she will have to deal with him making accusations that her family is nothing but a fake. "Yes, I know I have to deal with him after the announcement. But if he does not shut up after that, then I will have to remove his title until he learns. Now, when did you figure all this out?" Celestia turned to face Twilight and Luna one hoof raised in the air almost questioningly.

"Well, we decided this last night when you fell asleep and –" Twilight's answer was lost due to a guard's timely interruption.

"Princesses, you have visitors wishing to see you. They are saying that you called them here, is this true or do you want us to turn them away?' the guard asked, staring at them.

First to speak up, Twilight answered the guard's question, "Let them in to the castle, just give us five minutes and we will call them in to the room. For now, just put them on the outside of the room."

After the guard left to get her friend's she spoke up again, asking, "Are you both ready?"

Celestia replied simply, "No."

"Maybe," came from her daughter.

"Well, at least I have one pony almost ready. Actually, I thought it would be you honey, but it is better for it to be our daughter." Twilight chided her wife, trying to get her to catch on to what she had said and it worked.

"Hey, I am more ready than her!" Celestia shot back.

"I know you are, I just wanted to hear it. Now I will get my friends." Twilight chuckled, turning to get her friends.

When she came back, she had five ponies and one dragon in tow, and they sat across the table from the three Princesses.

Celestia spoke first, "Well first since you are all here, let's talk about your lives-"

Twilight cut her off, "_Love_, quit stalling-"

Twilight was then rudely interrupted by her friends' exclamation, "DID YOU JUST SAY LOVE?" Rarity looked like she was about to pass out from shock. Fluttershy tried hiding behind her mane and shrunk back a bit in her chair.

Silence reigned for a few minutes while the ponies calmed down a bit. Twilight spoke up again, trying to continue her explanation, "Yes. I did just call her love, what else would I call my wife-"

She was cut off again by her friends, "WIFE? WHAT THE HECK TWI, WHEN DID YOU MARRY THE PRINCESS-"

They were then cut off by a blue aura over their mouths, and Luna then ordered, "You will not speak to my mothers that way, you got that?" While loud, her tone of voice brokered no arguments, and she was trying not to yell.

After a few minutes, Luna removed her magic, and no one spoke. It seems Twilight's friends were dumbfounded by the info they just got. Then Twilight admitted, "I think this was a bad idea after all-"

Once more, Twilight was interrupted, "What does Luna mean by _MOTHERS_?I thought she was Princess Celestia's sister?_" _Rarity asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well that is our fault, we sealed her memories away 1,000 years ago-" Spike cut her off this time.

"What do you mean '1,000 years ago,' you weren't even alive back then!" asked Spike his confusion mirroring the other five at the table.

"That is another secret. I am actually 1,244 years old, all be cause my lovely wife uses an ageing spell on me. The last 1,223 years I've been keeping it a secret about how old I am. Well, that and the fact that Luna is our daughter. The reason _I_ did not go running to her when she was free was because you guys were there, and I had to keep the secret safe. The reason Celestia knows you six will be with me, and well, it had to say hidden until I could become an alicorn. We needed you guys to help us free her, but we had no way to free her without me becoming an alicorn. Then, Celestia sensed the elements in you and the only way, other than an alicorn, is through friendship. She knew I had to be the Element of Magic because she needed it need to be me, and that would cleanse her of the evil with friendship, and a mother's compassion-" Once again, Twilight was cut off in her explanation.

Rainbow Dash interjected loudly. "But then she-" Rainbow pointed a hoof at Celestia. "Could have done it, since she is her other mother."

"No, I could not. It has to be the birth mother's compassion to do it, since it is stronger than anything else, because they have a stronger connection between mother and foal, it has more power." Celestia chimed in with her explanation.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, we had a mother's compassion for her foal, aka me, all I had to do is make friends with you. To be honest, I really did not like the ponies here, and I thought you would be just like them. You surprised me when you weren't, you are actually much better than them." Twilight finally finished her explanation, and looked at her friends gratefully.

The six across the table shared a confused look. Spike and Applejack then asked, "Then why was this so secret?"

"Because if you know I was the mother of that monster, that possessed my daughter you would not have helped me and-" She was cut off again before her explanation could spiral out of control.

Raising a hoof, Applejack interrupted her and simply asked, "Why would you think that, sugarcube?"

Twilight wilted even more, before explaining, "Because after we sealed her away 1003 years ago, we were bombarded by citizens asking why she was born. They said we should have killed her, but we could not do that to her! She is our daughter, why would you ask a mother to kill their own foal?" answered Twilight, seeming almost ready to burst out crying.

Luna moved close to Twilight, to comfort her mother and Celestia continued where her wife left off, "After a while, she and I decided that we should erase any memory of our daughter, from our subjects and from history. We replaced them with my sister in only one book, and it is the one Twilight found and showed you. One part she did not tell you was that she was the one that wrote it, and throughout history Twilight's true identity was hidden, as many other ponies and they were always my student."

And with that, their explanation was done. Twilight was crying her eyes out and Luna was trying her best to comfort her, which was working a little. Celestia then politely asked Twilight's friends to leave, so she and Luna could comfort Twilight, and stated that they had rooms prepared for them.

They left, and the family was not seen until the next day.


	4. Chapter 3 - To Lie to the World

The New Life with Lies

By: BrightNight 42

Edited By: ultra1437

Chapter 3: To Lie to the World

A day later, after Twilight's breakdown

The three Princesses were sitting in the Royal Dining Hall. Twilight's friends were sitting across from the family. It was a quiet breakfast, with silence reigning for the half of time. Spike sat with Twilight's friends, still mad at her for not telling him this secret. He was with her his entire life and he was not told, he would have kept it secret, but why did she not trust him. He was the first to break the silence with, "Why did you not trust me Twilight, why?"

There were a few minutes of silence before she answered, "I had to keep secret from you because Celestia and I made a promise to each other." She held up a hoof and made a sweeping motion not unlike checking off an item on a checklist, "One that we would not tell anypony about Luna because, one, we did not trust anypony enough to let them know about her, _or our marriage,_ from 1000 years ago." She repeated the action a second time, marking a second item off a list, "Second, we made a promise to my sister-in-law, that if we locked away her memory of Luna, and her life of being Luna's aunt, in the process of that, we had to wipe her entire mind."

Twilight's tone turned somber, her ears falling flat. "It was all about her niece's life, and protecting her. Our hearts ached from the pain we were feeling. Those are the reasons why we did not tell you, and also we have hidden her identity so that she does not have to deal with the pain of getting ask to bring back her niece, and kill her. That was tearing her apart so much, that the night that she came by when me and Celestia were going to erase our entire daughter's identity, she asked us to do what I told you."

Spike hesitated thoughtfully for a moment before giving a response, "So after all that, you did not _trust_ me enough to keep a secret like that? I'm the only thing close enough to you as a brother, or son for that matter, and yet you keep it a secret from me. But why would you? I understand keeping it secret from them," he then pointed at her friends. His eyes started to water some as he asked, "But why me?"

She waited a minute before answering him, but Luna spoke up first, "I think I know why mommy didn't tell you. It's because if she did, she would have been hurt when she told you, then mom would have sensed her distress, then you would have probably freaked out over seeing how they act when one of them is in distress, and they think they are by themselves." When she finished, she jumped at the memory of her parents holding each other tightly, and doing all of the romantic things making sure the other is ok.

Everypony just gave an odd look at Luna after she jumped, except her parents who were just laughing at her, knowing what just happened to her. Then they turned that odd look at the two, wondering what was so funny.

As soon as they were done laughing at Luna, they noticed they we being looked at. They then realized why they were being looked at and Twilight told them, "I see that you are wondering why Celestia and I are laughing at Luna jumping. Well, she just got one of her memories back. If I remember right, it was the one that where I was scared to death when she fell. Celestia sensed my distress and she came in to see me crying my eyes out and Luna trying to tell me that it was ok. While I was holding her tightly, I would not listen to her, and it took Celestia to calm me down."

Twilight chuckled a bit at the memory before continuing, "She tried some other thing to get me to calm down, but the only thing that got me to calm down was holding me tightly and being romantic to me, and that always works for her. At the same time, we were grossing out Luna, it was so funny seeing her reactions and it is even funnier seeing how she reacts remembering every memory that she _lost_."

"Um… what do you mean by lost… if you don't mind me asking?" Fluttershy asked, trying to hide behind her mane.

Twilight seemed surprised when Fluttershy spoke up, but she still replied kindly, "Let me put this simply. Right before Celestia banished Nightmare Moon to the moon, she put a spell on Luna so that her memories of us were magically locked away in her head, and replaced them with her sister's. Just as an extra measure so Nightmare Moon does not open it, she made sure only Celestia or I could."

Celestia then asked, "Now, are there any more questions? We have to announce that Luna is stepping down and giving her crown to Twilight. Then, I have to tell them why she is stepping down, and to reveal all of the secrets that Twilight and I have been hiding all of these years."

"No." is all she got from all of the ponies then she looked at her family and asked "Would you two like to go back to the room to prepare for the announcement." and all she got was a "yes"

And with that the three Princesses left.

A few minutes before the announcement

"… So, you ready for this honey?" asked Celestia, coming into the room while Twilight was fixing Luna's mane up.

"Yes," Twilight replied, with little anxiety in her voice. "But I don't know about Luna."

"Mommy, I already told you I am ready. The only thing I am worried about is Blueblood overreacting with what he is about to learn.

"Yeah, I know, that is why I am prepared for him, when he comes and makes his accusations that this family is a fake." Celestia added, floating over a small [i]_box_[/i]over and showing it to them.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Twilight, looking at her wife with a surprised look.

"Yes it is love. It is what you're thinking, and that is why I am asking for you to hold onto it for me while I make the announcement." Celestia replied.

"Hey what is in that _box_,is something important?" asked Luna as she looked over, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"What do you mean what is this _box_? You know what is in here, I showed it to you before you turned into Nightmare Moon. Just by seeing this you should remember it." Twilight then asked, "Or do I have to show you again?"

"Yes, because I don't remember seeing that _box_," Luna replied, her voice's curiosity betraying her neutral face. "What is in there any way?"

"Something very important for your mother and I," Twilight stated cryptically, opening the box with her magic. "This box has been put under a very powerful lock spell that only Celestia and I can open, even if it was moved out of our hiding spot for it, we would know. We know the reason it is hidden and put under high security is because it has our wedding rings, my engagement ring from your mother, and our vows from our wedding. The reason why it is hidden is so no one messes with them, and if one of us needs support that the other is not giving, then one can always go back to this box for strength." When she finished, Twilight looked at Celestia and asked, "How did you get this? I did not sense the nonmoving spell being removed, seeing as it was the both of us putting under the spell last time we opened it."

"I know that you should have sensed the spell being removed. It took a lot of work to remove it without you noticing, but I wanted you to be surprised to see it and to let you know we are using it as a weapon against Blueblood, if- no, _when_ he calls our marriage a fake. He will not be allowed to touch any of it, I have put a repel spell on it so only you and I can mess with anything in the box, ok love?"

"Ok, so are we going to announce this or what?" asked Twilight, adrenaline starting to flow through her for the impending announcement.

"Ok, let's go." Celestia answered stoically, turning for the balcony.

Out on the balcony

"My fellow subjects. I, Princess Celestia, Alicorn of the Sun, have a very important announcement to make. It is a secret that has followed me and two other ponies the last thousand years, and they have been inside of the royal family for just as long. Will the ponies that know this secret come and stand by me please?" At that moment, Princess Luna came upfront to stand by her mother then to the surprise of the crowd, Princess Twilight Sparkle stood by her.

That is when Blueblood spoke up, "Why is that peasant standing there? She is only 21 years old! She could not know this –" he then was cut off, Luna sealing his mouth and glaring at him, but she did not speak.

Celestia's voice turned somber, "As I was saying, we have been lying to you my subjects, to keep this secret. It had to be kept because the ponies back 1000 years ago were asking Twilight and I to do horrible things to a certain pony that we did not wish to do." The large crowd that had gathered murmured among themselves.

Her tone shifted to an uplifting one, "First, we want to tell you something about Twilight. She is not as old as you think she is. She is actually 1,244 years old. That is because I have been using an aging spell on her, to keep her alive until I found a way to make her an alicorn, which I did with my sister's help. That is another part of this secret, Luna is not actually my sister, she is really my daughter, and as much as she is [i]_my_[/i] daughter, she is [i]_also_[/i] Twilight's daughter." The crowd had grown louder after Luna's reveal.

Celestia paused for a moment, and held a hoof out to the crowd as to not be interrupted again, "Before you work yourselves into an uproar, we had to fight with nobles from a thousand years ago, and they were a lot worse than you, ponies. They were not that approving of how the Nightmare Moon incident was handled, but the rest were, and with that said, Twilight Sparkle will you give me _our_ most prized possession." The crowd grew silent in anticipation.

With that, Twilight levitated the box over to Celestia, "In this box are five items that are so [i]_valuable_[/i] to Twilight and I, that we have put our most powerful spells on it that protect both the box and the items in it. This box has not been seen in over a thousand years by anypony except Twilight and I. It used to be in the throne room, sitting on a stand between Twilight and I, when we sat on the throne. In this box is her engagement ring from me, our wedding rings, and our wedding vows."

Celestia paused dramatically, "We have also put a spell on them so only she or I can touch them, even if it is dead or inanimate, it will be deflected, prevented from messing with the items. There will be no denying that Twilight and I are married. After today, Princess Luna will be stepping down from the throne and giving it to her mother, Twilight Sparkle, and she will take her rightful place as the heir of the Equestrian Throne. Finally, will all of the royal family meet in the throne room immediately following this announcement? Have a nice day my little ponies, and the day-court and night-court will canceled until later today, after the meeting of the royal family." Luna let her magic fade, then as one, Celestia, Luna, and Twilight all turned and left the balcony, headed straight for the throne room.

After the announcement, in the throne room

They were sitting in the throne room with Blueblood and his followers, along with Cadence and her husband sitting across from them.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4 - Family Secrets Reveled

The New Life with Lies

By: BrightNight 42

Edited By: ultra1437

Chapter 4: Family Secrets Reveled

After the announcement, in the throne room

They were sitting in the throne room with Blueblood, along with Cadence and her husband sitting across from them.

"So we have to talk about this-" Twilight started, but was interrupted by her so-called brother.

"YEAH YOU DO. WHY WOULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM FAMILY-" he was rudely cut off from his rant by his wife, who had shoved a hoof in his mouth.

"Shiny, please, shut up and let my aunt talk, and I don't mean you, Twilight." Cadence then turned to Celestia. "So what is the meaning of this auntie, or is there another secret that you are not telling us. Like Blueblood and I are not part of this family?"

"There is another secret, but you both _are_ of royal blood, and you _are_ prince and princess." Celestia replied evenly. "So don't go there. Finally, Cadence and I have something talk about alone, when Twilight is with Luna and they are dealing with the rest of the nobles. Also, Blueblood, if you try anything that will _hurt_ Twilight, our daughter, or myself, you will not only lose your title as prince, you will be put to work with _normal_ ponies. Am I clear?

"Yes, Auntie, I understand." Blueblood replied smugly. "But I still think it is wrong for two mares to be married and have a child," he seethed under his breath.

What he didn't know was both alicorns had learned, after so many years of raising Luna, was listening to a pony at all times, and they may speak, but they can mutter something after the fact and they had heard every word that he just said.

"What was that Blueblood?" asked Celestia, as she looked at Blueblood.

"Nothing! It was nothing at all!" he answered quickly, trying and failing to cover his tracks.

"Hey Twilight?" Celestia called out, turning back to Twilight

"Yes love?" answered Twilight, as everypony looked at her like she was crazy for calling Celestia, 'love'.

"Do you remember when Luna used to mutter things and we could not hear her, and after a couple of years we got used to it and she couldn't say anything rude except in her mind?" Celestia continued, still looking over her shoulder at Twilight.

"Yes, I still remember, but I thought that after a hundred years, everypony would be afraid of muttering something in front of you, even if you had not raised Luna, you would have still learned the skill." replied Twilight as she walked over to her wife, whom was standing in front of Blueblood.

"Well since we both still have that skill... my question for you is, did you hear what Blueblood just said about our family?" asked Celestia.

"Yes I did, and can I give him an answer for it, and then you can give him your decree for what he said." answered Twilight while she sat down next to Celestia.

"Yes you can, just don't take too long, ok?" Celestia shot Twilight a pleading look.

"I won't. So, Blueblood, you think it is wrong for two mares to be married? Well it might to ponies in current days, but back then it was natural, seeing as our population was only one stallion per ten mares back then. Now it is only three stallions per ten mares, and most of the time most mares do like other mares. If you pay attention that much, like I did." She shot a disappointed look at Blueblood.

"I watched as the years went by, and I know where mares falling for mares went wrong, but Celestia and I were one of the few couples that we able to impregnate each other, because only unicorns can cast the spell needed. There were very few Pegasus-unicorn or earth pony-unicorn couples out there, that is why Celestia and I modified the spell to give twins to the families that used it, so all three populations could grow and they did not much for stallions but they did. The reason Luna was an only child is..." Twilight paused dramatically.

"Her mother was an alicorn, they only can bear one child every 10 centuries. Also we are the ones that modified the spell, so we know how the spell worked, and it gave us one child. So that is all I have to say, and count yourself lucky I did not go in-depth about the spell, I know Celestia would not restrain herself from explaining it." Twilight finished her explanation and turned to Luna.

"Come on Luna, lets open night-court and get all of their complaints about your mom and I out of the way," When she was done speaking, Twilight simply turned and left the room with Luna in tow, and headed for the garden where night-court was going to be held for the rest of the night until the next day

Those left in the room counted among Cadence and Blueblood, Shining Armor was teleported to his room for the night because he was too angry to deal with his so-called 'little sister' at the time. "So..." Celestia broke the silence. "Blueblood will you leave Cadence and I alone for now, we have to talk in private regarding those years ago. Also, don't say anything bad about my family, you have been warned." when she finished, the look Celestia gave him could probably have bored through the mountain they were attached to. He did not move at first, so she teleported him away and looked back to Cadence.

"There is something I always wanted to call you, after the night that my sister came by and asked us to wipe her memory." Celestia stated, looking at Cadence

"And what is that, auntie?" Cadence asked, looking Celestia in the eye. After a few seconds, she lunged at Cadence, surprising the pink mare, and wrapping her in a big hug.

"The thing I wanted to say is I missed you so much, '_**Sister**_'and that I miss calling you that, but first we have to give you your memories back. And just to let you know, you won't forget anything that happened the last hundred years, so hold still!" When she finished speaking, she touched horns with Cadence.

Right before a flash of light engulfed the room, Cadence screamed one word, "**SISTER!**"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5 - Heart Attack

The New Life with Lies

By: BrightNight 42

Edited By: ultra1437

Chapter 5: Heart Attack

Twilight and Luna were walking down the corridor of the castle together, when they saw a bright flash coming from the room that they were just in. Twilight know noticed the flash and she knew immediately what had just happened and she just smiled. Luna noticed the smile on her mother's face and she wondered why she was smiling, and the only way to find out was to ask.

"Mommy why are you smil–" her question was interrupted when she heard a loud crash behind her. Luna then turned around to see what was happening she gets tackled by Cadence. Now Cadence is holding Luna tightly so she can not escape.

"Oh Luna! I missed you so much now that I remember who you are to me I missed spending time with you, calling you my niece and that I am glad that you are ok, and not hurt—" Cadence was stopped by Twilight, who had covered her mouth with a hoof.

"One, I am happy to have my sister-in-law back. Two, if you want your niece to be alright, please let her go you are suffocating her. Three, slow down or you are going to pass out like Luna did, when we gave her memories back. Let them flow slowly not all in on one go, ok?" Twilight asked with a very calm voice.

Cadence nodded and she let go of Luna, who let a loud gasp for air and she thanked her mother. "Now, I am going to release my hoof. When I do, speak slowly and let your memories fade back in to your head, ok Cadence?" asked Twilight

Twilight received another nod from her again and at that moment Celestia walked up to her wife and just chucked at the site of what just happened after she finished chuckling she spoke. "So, _sister_ I see that you are happy to have your memories back, and by the looks of it I see that you are happy to remember who Luna is."

"Yes, I am glad to remember Luna, she was my favorite pony to sit for besides for Twilight, but one thing, please don't call me your _sister_. It feels weird after a thousand years of calling you my aunt." Cadence requested, turning to regard all three ponies demurely.

"As you wish Cadence, but we would like you to tell your husband that Twilight would like to talk to him, before you tell him about the truth about our family relationship, and you will tell him _and_ the rest of your family why you kept this secret Twilight. Got it?" Celestia stated, glaring at her wife.

"Yes. I know I have to tell them, so they _will_ know, but let's just wait a bit before we tell them. " Twilight turned to look at Cadence before she continued. "So that you, Cadence, have to just to make sure that Shining has cooled down and stays that way, so I can explain to him and my _parents_,and make sure they understand completely." Twilight explained her plan quickly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Shiny is calm, and I will be there with you the whole way, ok little _sis_?" Cadence added, confirming she knew her part in the coming event.

"Ok _sis_, now come on Luna and Celestia, we have a night court to deal with." Twilight stood up and started walking away from Cadence, trying to get her family to follow, but both Luna and Celestia were just surprised by how Twilight and Cadence were treating each other. Luna was surprised by how they were treating each other like they were true sisters. Celestia was just surprised because they were just treating each other like they went back a thousand years ago, before and after Twilight's and Celestia's marriage, after Luna's birth and after Cadence's and Shining Armor's.

"So, are you just going two just going to stand there gawking, or are we going to deal with nobles now or tomorrow during day court to handle them?" Twilight inquired, looking at her wife and daughter with a questioning look.

At that moment Celestia broke from her stupor and spoke up, "Oh sorry sweetheart! If I am thinking what Luna is thinking, then yeah, we would like to wait till tomorrow to deal with nobles. I'd rather not have more ponies on us for lying to them in the first place, but telling them about Cadence right now. That would just set them off so we just have to wait to tell them."

"Yeah, I think you are right. Let's just spend the night to together and that also includes you Cadence, we have not had any time together as a family since King S—" before she could finish speaking, Twilight was halted by Cadence putting a hoof over Twilight's mouth.

"Please don't bring his name up. It's hard to be regaining my memories, but remembering him means I then remember who his father was, and I don't want to remember what that stallion did to me or my _son__._ He is the one that turned him to the dark side in the first place, so please don't say his name in my presence... it will just hurt me too deeply." Cadence pleaded with Twilight, her eyes watering somewhat as she removed her hoof.

"Ok Cadence, but I wish he was still here, so he can be part of this family with us. His father deserved what he got, but not your _son_,he deserves to be with us, a loving family that would have cared for and supported him." Twilight pulled Cadence into a hug, to make her feel better.

And at that moment, Celestia joined in and held her sister and wife, Luna just gave an audible "Ugh..." and joined in before she got pulled into the hug. They just sat there for a couple of minutes in each other's embrace, until Luna tried leaving and just got pulled right back in by Twilight.

They stayed there a while, until a guard interrupted them, was asking if there will be night court or not tonight. All he go was a simple, "No."

The Royal Gardens

The four were just sitting there enjoying each other's presence, when Shining Armor came walking in. He saw that his wife was asleep with Princess Celestia and his so-called 'sister,' and Princess Luna, who was now awake. He just stood there like a statue and stared at how his wife was so forgiving about how they both deceived everypony in Equestria.


	7. Chapter 6 - Sleep N' Tell

The New Life with Lies

By: BrightNight 42

Edited By: ultra1437

Chapter 6: Sleep N' Tell

The Royal Gardens

The four were just sitting there enjoying each other's presence, when Shining Armor came walking in. He saw that his wife was asleep with Princess Celestia and his so-called 'sister,' and Princess Luna, who was now awake. He just stood there like a statue and stared at how his wife was so forgiving about how they both deceived everypony in Equestria.

Luna saw him standing there, so she got up slowly so she would not wake up either of her mothers or her aunt, and walked over to Shining Armor. Luna looked down at Shining Armor and asked, "Good morning Sir Armor, how was your night?"

"My morning is fine Princess, but I have a question for you. Has Cadence really forgiven you and your… mothers?" Shining Armor spoke, looking past Luna to see his still-sleeping wife.

"Yes and much more, but I can't go into details on the rest of that right now. I promised mommy and mom I would not tell anyone right now, until they talk to you and your family about what has just happened and what will happen yet." Luna's voice was but a whisper, and she turned her gaze on the three sleeping mares. "And it will be funny when you find out," when she finished, she had a small content smile on her face.

"What do you mean it will be '_funny_' when I find out?" Shining Armor replied, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Just wait and see, now if you don't mind, I am going back to sit with my mothers, until they wake up. Then I will go to bed, because knowing them, they want to be together. So there might be one court for now, I don't know when, but it will be just one." Luna explained quickly and quietly, as she turned back to face him. "But I will give you a choice, you join us and be here with your wife... or you can go and do your own thing. It won't count as forgiving us by just being here as family, but that is up to you." After she finished, she lightly moved Celestia off of Twilight with a wiggle. Because the loss of warmth, both ponies started squirming lightly, trying to find their source of heat. She sidled in next to Twilight and put Celestia on her other side, sighing contentedly between the two as both Twilight and Celestia moved closer to her, trying to regain their warmth.

Shining Armor just stared and the three alicorn snuggled into each other and shared each other's warmth, it just put a smile on his face at that moment. He moved over to Cadence and sat next to her smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead and fell asleep with her in his embrace. Luna saw what he did and smiled and fell asleep in her parents embrace.

(2 Hours Later)

Twilight woke up to see her wife not on top of her like she normally is, but to find Luna between herself and Celestia, sleeping peacefully. That just put a smile on her face. Just seeing that Luna wanted to sleep in between her parents just made her happy, but what made it saddening was she had to wake up her daughter and wife to deal with day court and the nobles.

Then Twilight looked over to Cadence and saw Shining Armor cuddling with her and that just put a bigger smile on her face just seeing he has calmed down and came to spend time with family.

Now, Twilight started to get up, but in the process she accidentally woke up Luna. Luna shot her mother an odd look, silently asking why her mother was up before her. She was usually the first to wake up since she was 20, if she fell asleep in the middle of her duties, she was always up within an hour or two, but to have her mother up before her... then something was wrong.

"Mommy, is there something wrong? I am usually up before you or mom." asked Luna, her voice nothing more than a whisper, as she looked at Twilight questioningly.

"Oh! Morning sweetheart, and there is nothing wrong I just have a small habit of waking up early to look up at your moon to see if you are ok, but I'm in the process of breaking it." Twilight huffed in indignation slightly. "It gets annoying after a while with you here. It had its positives though, it helped me know that I am always watching you and you are watching me, and that goes for your mother's sun as well. It also lets me know if in in trouble, all I have to do is focus on the sun or moon with my magic, and your mother will be there to help me. It works the same way for you and her as well. " Twilight answered her daughters question and reminded Luna about the signal if one of them are in trouble.

At that moment, Celestia woke up and walked over to Twilight, kissed her, and then collapsed to the ground, still half-asleep. After spending a minute on the ground, her brain seemingly jumpstarted and she jumped up, fully awake and continued where Twilight left off, "She is right Luna, it is very rare when one of uses it anymore, but we still use it if needed."

"I know mom." Luna replied, giggling at her mother's sudden awakening. "But are you two ready for today? Because we have Nobles to deal with, and since we hid from them yesterday I think they will be a little more angry today than yesterday, don't you agree?" Luna questioned, a similar look on her face.

"Yeah, you're right," they both answered simultaneously. Both Celestia and Twilight looked at each other and giggled a bit.

Only Twilight continued, "and we will get through this without any trouble; the only time trouble will show up is if Blueblood shows up with accusations, and if he does I know he will have people there to support him. Since we erased everything that was proof that we are family, except our 6 prized possessions, he might succeed. Unless we prove it somehow, and the only other pony that knows the truth is Cadence, and we have to keep her secret until I tell my _family_ and we ether have to do that now, or hold off court even more than we are now..."

"Yes, I know, let just hold day court, so we can prepare for the day and prepare for Blueblood and his followers. So come on, let's let the guards know not to let ponies in yet if that is alright with you, honey?" Twilight asked, turning to look at Celestia.

Celestia then nodded in confirmation. "Yes it is." Celestia replied as she stood up and walked out with Twilight and Luna, leaving Cadence and Shining Armor to enjoy their peace and quiet.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter 7 - Family Trees Tie Together

The New Life with Lies

By: BrightNight 42

Edited By: ultra1437

Chapter 7: Family Trees Tie Together

Sparkle Family Residence

"So, why are we here?" Shining Armor inquired with a questioning look to his wife.

"Because you and your parents will be talking to Twilight, and she asked me to be here to keep you calm." Cadence replied simply.

"And what would that be?" asked Twilight Velvet looking at her daughter-in-law.

"You have to wait tell Twili-" right as she was about to finish, a bright flash popped into the room. After the flash faded, Twilight and Luna were revealed.

"See? I told you that it would be ok to teleport with me again, I remember when you loved to teleport with me, even more so than Celestia. I also remember you always threw a fit when we went out as a family, and you always asked me to teleport us." Twilight scolded Luna, looking at her for a moment. Then her attention shifted and she looked at her _parents_ speaking, "Hi how have you been since my coronation _Mom_, _Dad_?"

"We have been fine, but why are you still calling us that? I thought after you announced that you were older then you seemed, I thought you would call us by our names afterward." Night Light replied, surprised that Twilight still called them her parents.

"Yeah, I should. But I won't, because you reminded me of my parents back then. And I'm kind of your 14th great aunt, and I can prove it to." Twilight shot a sheepish look at great niece and her husband.

"My question for you is, how?" asked Velvet, looking at her so-called 'great aunt.'

"Easy. Mom, do you have the book that your mother passed down to you, and that was passed throughout our family history? Because I know you do." Twilight spoke cryptically, with no expression on her face.

Twilight Velvet stood there stunned for a few seconds before asking, "How do you know about that?" Her voice took on an accusing tone, "You weren't supposed to know about it until I thought you were ready, and I was going to give it to you, until this came up."

"You want to know about it? Well, when Celestia and I were erasing Luna from history, that book came up. Both my sister and I started that book, after Luna was born, so that we could keep track of our family throughout history. But because I was married to Princess Celestia, it was entrusted to me to watch over. After the Nightmare Moon incident, I had to give it to another family member on my sister's side, to keep it safe. My question for you is, have you ever wondered why there was an opening space on the top of the book, on the page where we put the names of the Twilight tradition?" Twilight asked, looking at her mother.

"Yes, but I was told by my mother, 'Don't try writing on that line because the name just vanishes.' I thought she was joking, so I tried and failed. What does that have to do with this?" Velvet asked, cocking an eyebrow at Sparkle.

"Well if you can get that book I would be happy to show you and Luna can you go to your mother and tell her this phrase: '_The tome lays the key to the Family._' she know what it means, and then she will give you a item and bring it back to me, ok?" Twilight asked of Luna, looking over to her. Luna nodded and disappeared in a flash of Twilight's magic, and Velvet left to get her family's book

After a minute, Luna reappeared with a book in her magic just as Velvet came back with her book. They both sat in front of Twilight, and she got stares for her entire family.

"Wow, the two books here I have not seen for a while... so let get started first my book of my family." Twilight explained, opening the old book "Ok where was that page..." she thought out loud while flipping thought the book. "Aha! Here it is, now mom, will you come over here?" Sparkle asked of her [i]_mother_[/i] while waving Twilight Velvet over.

"Now, you see how there is a blank space here, well that is my spot. If my name was still there, the family would wonder why there is a Twilight Sparkle in their family, because the tradition says that long as the name has Twilight in it. It counts, but that name can't be the same to any other Twilight in this book." Sparkle paused to regard the entire room for a second, before continuing, "That is why I don't have my name in the book. I lied, it was from _my_ side of the family, because they always knew when this book was started, that there were sister that started it. They just thought I was not into traditions oddly enough, so I did not need to be accused because I was the one who started the Tradition of Twilight. The only child I had was Luna, but that was before my sister thought of using my name as a tradition, she was the one who started it with her first child, but every time they were told that, they were able to see this book. They came to me and added their names if they were a Twilight, but let's quit dwelling on the past." Sparkle finished speaking and lit her horn up. The book glowed a purplish color, and after a moment, Twilight's name started showing on the top line. After a couple minutes, her name was showing and everypony was just surprised to see that she was not lying that she was part of the family. "Now mom, I would like to have the book back into my possession, so I could keep up what I was doing before the Nightmare Moon incident. I kind of promised my sister I would keep a eye on it so nothing will happen to it, but I would let you hold it until you are ready to give it to me. I will need it to continue that promise made her."

"You can take it today, but before I do give it to you, I would like to know what you promised my oh-so-great grandmother." Velvet replied, looking at her aunt.

"I promised that I would watch the family grow thought out the years, and make sure that our family does not fall apart. Also to keep an eye on the traditions that were set when we were kids and make sure that at least, most stay, and I have worked very hard to keep them going and the only reason I did not jump in and say, 'No, it has to continue.' is because my identity had to stay hidden. Whenever one was discontinued and forgotten... I usually cried my eyes out and stayed with Celestia until I know I could handle being with my family again but it hurt me on the inside, knowing I failed my sister. Now that I am back, I can bring some of them back, but Shining Armor has to keep up on the Twilight Tradition and that is one of the reason I need to talk to you and Cadence after this alone." When she finished, she had a content look on her face, like she was about to cry but she was happy.

"Well, I guess this is our cue to go. We will be in the kitchen if you need us." Twilight Velvet stated, pulling her husband with her to leave the room.

"So, I know why you are wondering why you are still here? Well it has to deal with this book. It will tell you who the royal family is made up of. It's an account of marriages, births and much more, but what we are here for is you to… Shining have you wondered what Cadence's life was like 1000 years ago… I know you do, but she has not told you the entire truth. That is because she asked us to erase her memories. Now it is time to tell you the truth about her past…" Twilight waited a few minutes before speaking again.

"She is not Princess Cadence, niece of Princess Celestia. She is her sister an-" Twilight was cut off by Shining Armor.

"WHAT?! SHE IS NOT HER NIECE BUT HER SI-" Cadence quieted him quickly, putting a hoof in his mouth.

"Yes, I am her sister, just don't go screaming it to the world. It has to stay hidden until Celestia and Twilight's problem blows over. That also leads into another thing, I kinda just got my memories back and I have remembering my life before they were taken away, but I have to tell you this… I was married once and I had a child, but now he is with his father." Cadence shed a tear in remembrance, looking dejectedly at the floor. "As for what they did, his father took the throne from me and abused both my son and myself, but in the process my son fell to the dark side. Because of that stallion, now he is gone, but in the process I lost my son… you want to know something? I missed Sombra so much I cried my eyes out until I had nothing left, and that is why I dedicated my life to make sure the same thing does not happen to my sister and Twilight. It still did, and after they dealt with the problem, ponies were coming to me to kill Luna, so they did not have to deal with her return." Cadence looked like she was about to cry again. "That just saddened me more than the night that Celestia and Twilight were going to erase her life from history and replace it. I wanted to forget what the pony, to help with their wishes. To do that I asked them to wipe my mind, and they did." Cadence finished her explanation about to break down after remembering what her old husband did to their son and herself, and what her son did to her after her father died.

"So now, let's get off of that. You two have to continue the royal bloodline on your half of the family, Celestia and myself have Luna, you need an heir to your Crystal throne… and to keep the tradition of our family, Shining." Twilight stated, looking at Cadence and Shining .

With her piece said, she teleported both Luna and herself away and back to the Castle, leaving the Cadence and Shining staring blankly.

(Canterlot Castle)

A Bright flash appeared in Princess Celestia's study. After they appeared, Luna and Twilight walked over to Celestia. Twilight gave back the family tree book, and kissed Celestia as a thank you for letting her borrow it, Luna just got even more grossed out by her parents showing each other affection.


End file.
